Crossing Times
by tachike
Summary: Lily's project for potions breaks and sends her along with Albus and Scorpius far back in the past. They attend Hogwarts as Rose, David and Scorpius. There are only a few problems: the Marauders and a still living and killing Voldemort.
1. Saying Goodbye

A/N: Just a little idea that popped into my head.

Read it and tell what you think... oh and sorry for any grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

--

Lily looked trough the window, the sun shined brightly in a cloudless blue sky.

"Ah blue…" she mumbled but no one heard.

The car bounced over a little hump and the little bag she carried almost fell of her lap.

She caught it just in time and held it close.

In the bag was something very important and very breakable.

--

Albus looked at his sister beside him.He knew that glint in her eyes, she was planning something stupid or dangerous, probably both.  
He smiled when he remembered the little girl, who always wanted adventure, she hadn't changed much.

"Why are you smiling?" Lily broke the silence.

"Nothing, just thinking about how stupid you were when you were a kid."

"What?!" Lily snapped, taking the bait.

"Always getting yourself into trouble but then crying for your big brothers." he said, watching her with a smirk on his face.

Lily became a red shade that matched her hair, and got ready to snap back.She stopped herself, took a deep breath and calmed down while Albus was laughing.

"I wasn't the one who got stuck in a tree and didn't dare to climb out." She now had a smirk of her own.

Albus' laughing died.

"I wonder what would have happened if Dad hadn't taken you out of that tree on his broom, you'll probably still be in it."

For a moment Albus was los at words. "Hey, that was a long time ago!"

--

James watched his younger siblings bicker, challenging the other building up this fight.  
He came to wave them of after that he would go to work together with his father and his mother would drive the car back home.  
He listened five more minutes until Albus shot something that really hurted Lily.  
She fell silent and looked back trough the window.Albus looked at his sister then looked away with a She-Deserves-It look but quickly that look changed into a guilty one.  
James smiled, this always happened.

He knew that when they entered 9 ¾, Albus and Lily would have forgotten everything.

--

Lily was looking at the sky, this time Albus had gone too far.  
She would get him back for that another time.

Lily sighed, she longed for the sight of the train because then he was there again.

The year would be perfect

--

James examined his sister, she had that devils glint in her eyes.  
This was going to be an interesting year.

"Were here." Ginny said while she parked.

"Finally!" Lily said when she stepped out into the sun.

"Here let me help you." Her father said when she reached for her trunk.

"Thanks dad," she said when he handed her her trunk "unlike certain other people here," she shot a glare at Albus.

"you do have some manners."

Albus was just reaching for his trunk "Oh Lily, that hurts." he joked.

"Suits you."

Five people walked trough the secret passage between platforms nine and ten.  
The moment they entered 9¾ people began to whisper, watching the family closely.The family had learned not to pay attention but sometimes still got annoyed because of it.  
Albus was the first to snap.

"Look somewhere else, we're not monkeys in a zoo!" the child he had yelled to stepped backwards but it had the opposite effect, people only began to whisper louder.

Lily sighed and looked around to spot a couple of red haired people.

"Hugo, Rose!" she called.

Two of the group redheads turned, smiled and waved at Lily.  
Lily waved back, grabbed her trunk and walked towards them.

"How you're doing, Lily?" Hugo asked.

He was long and had quite the amount of muscles because of Quidditch.Over summer he had grown about half a head and was slightly burned.  
He had dark red hair and a shade of chocolate colour eyes.

"Hey Lily, we missed you." Rose said giving her a hug.

She also had dark red hair and brown eyes but she was a couple inches shorter than her brother even tough he was younger than her.  
She looked more like her mother, not really liking Quidditch but loving books and school.

"Hey guys," Lily hugged them both "I missed you too and I was fine until Albus decided to ruin it."

Lily shot a venomous glance towards the coming Albus. The red-headed siblings looked at each other and shrugged, they had learned not to pay attention to Albus and Lily since they were bickering every single minute of the day.

"Hey Lils, I'm so-" Albus started.

"Save it!" Lily snapped.

Rose and Hugo raised their eyebrows, usually when Albus apologised Lily gave in.

"Oh, hey James didn't know you would come." Said Hugo when James joined them.

"Yeah, I come to wave my little brother and sister goodbye." he grabbed Lily and Albus, placed his arms around their necks and pulled them down.  
Then he accidently smashed their heads against the other's.

"Oh sorry" he said innocent and quickly et go.

Albus was holding his head and rubbing it.

"James that hurts."

Lily was looking from Albus to James and back.Her head felt like it was bursting and her face became red from anger.  
She held her hands on her hips in a very Weasley-ish way.  
Albus and James both backed away a few steps away from her when her face matched her hair.  
She walked towards them her fierce red hair bouncing.  
Hugo and Rose were silently laughing with the two brothers.  
The Potter brother were both older and bigger than her but now still had looks from fear.

"I've had it!" she pointed angry at them.

"You two are unbelievable!" She came closer and pointed at James.

"You are just as bad as him!" Lily pointed at Albus.

"I've had enough of you!" she repeated.

Albus was the first to find his voice back.  
"You already said that, Lily." This made Lily even more angry.

"Aargh!" She turned away from him.

"You better not show your face for a time." her voice was no longer fierce but cold and calm.

She grabbed her trunk and after accidentally slamming it against Albus legs she stormed of.

--

Scorpius was talking with his father until a strange whisper rose on the platform.  
He looked away from his father and spotted a familiar family.  
His gaze followed the tiniest red-head from the family and saw her, meeting her cousins, arguing with her brothers and finally storming of but only after she slammed her trunk against her older brother.  
He smiled, excused himself and followed her inside the train.

--

Lily dragged her trunk into the train and searched for an empty coupe.  
When she found on, she stepped in, closed the door with a bang and sat down with her trunk between her legs.  
She sighed deeply and looked trough the window, dreaming for a moment.  
Lily stood up and tried to place her trunk in the roof rack, but failed miserably.  
Her trunk fell down, almost on her toes, she sighed again and lifted her trunk once more.

When it threatened to fall again, she heard a rescuing voice "Need some help?"

"Yes, please." she answered relieved, but too busy with her trunk to look at the speaker.

She heard some footsteps and felt a warm body against her own as two almost white hands came up to help her with the trunk.  
Together they placed the trunk in place.

"Tha-" Lily breathed relieved when she turned but when she saw her helper the words stopped in her throat.

She flew forward and placed her arms around his neck.

"I missed you." she whispered.

--

Scorpius looked for Lily in one of the compartments, when he finally found her she was sitting on her trunk and sighing.  
She stood up and tried to bring her trunk up.  
When the trunk almost fell on her, Scorpius decided to help her.

He stepped in the coupe and asked "Need some help?"

"Yes, please." she replied to busy to look at him.

He walked to her and helped her with the trunk.

"Tha-" she started when she turned around but stopped when she saw him.

On her face formed an expression of happiness.  
She jumped forward and threw her arms around his neck.

"I missed you." she whispered.

Scorpius looked down and stared at the red-head.  
She had changed a lot over summer.  
She had grown about half a head and now reached till his eyes.  
Her skin was coloured brown from the sun, while her red hair shined with gold.

"I missed you too." he said.

--

They let go and Lily looked up in his clear blue eyes, he hadn't grown much in this summer but she still only reached till his eyes.  
His skin seemed even paler against her own, but she knew that was because she had browned a lot in the summer.  
His shoulder-length blond hair shined silver in the sunlight while his blue eyes sparkled like sun on water.

--

Scorpius smiled when she looked in his eyes, her owns still they same shade of emerald with hazel around the iris.  
He bowed his head a little and she stood on her tiptoes.  
Their lips touched, both closed their eyes.  
The kiss was soft and loving.

They broke and Lily placed her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.  
After what seemed like eternity they let go.  
Both with a smile on their faces.

"I need to say goodbye, my father is still waiting." Scorpius said.

Lily nodded " Me too."

Scorpius walked to the door and held it open for her.

"What a gentleman." she smiled.

Scorpius smiled because of hers, had he ever told her how he loved that smile?

"What are you waiting for?" she asked and he noticed she was already standing in the door.

When he shook his head she smiled and walked trough the door.  
A few seconds later he did the same and followed her with his gaze.  
He caught Albus' gaze and nodded before tearing his eyes from Lily and walking to his father.

--

Harry Potter saw his son and daughter bickering once more before she slammed her trunk against his sons legs really hard and storming away.He shook his head and followed his daughter with his eyes.

For a moment she disappeared from his view until he saw her trough a window of the train.  
She was trying to lift up her trunk and failed.  
He chuckled a bit at how clumsy Lily was when she was angry.

But the smile on his face disappeared when he saw a young man coming in and helping her.  
He thought her recognised the boy as young Malfoy and that's why his heart stopped for a moment when his only daughter and the boy kissed.

"Harry?" he heard and turned to look at his wife.

"What you're looking at?" Ginny asked.

Harry just shrugged and after giving Harry a suspicious look Ginny turned back to the conversation.Harry looked back at the train but he found that the compartment was empty, he shook his head and followed the conversation between Hermione and Ginny.

--

Draco Malfoy was talking with his son when he suddenly heard a strange whisper, he saw his son looking up and did the same.  
Between all the other people he spotted a certain family.  
He looked back at his son not interested in the family but saw Scorpius was still looking at them.

Draco could see the daughter of Potter (What was her name again) arguing with her brother and immediately knew were she got that temper from.  
Her mother had been known for that kind of temper in his time.  
When the girl stormed of he could see she had the exact same shade of emerald her father had.

He heard Scorpius saying something and turned his head but Scorpius was already walking away.  
Draco followed his son with his gaze and saw him entering the train.  
He lost him and started searching but instead found the Potter-girl.

Draco laughed with her when she dropped her trunk but his smile died quickly when he saw his own son entering and help her.  
His mouth fell open when his son, his Scorpius kissed the girl, the Potter-girl.

Had the boy gone mad?

They left the compartment and came outside first the girl and then his son.

--

Albus saw his father looking at something and tried to follow his gaze but his mother came between.  
When his father looked up again, he shook his head and turned away.

Albus looked at the point he had been looking at and suddenly a few meters beside that he saw his sister coming out of the train, he smiled when he realised his father had been looking at her.  
A few seconds after his sister a certain blond haired boy came out of the train, looking at Lily.

Albus made eye contact with the other seventh-year who nodded at him.  
He nodded back but Scorpius was already walking to his father.

--

Lily had a smile on her face when she joined her family.

"Why are you smiling like that?" James asked.

Lily looked up in his eyes, her face darkening.

"Why, can't a person smile in this world?"

"No but I-"

"Well then." Lily cut in and looked at the clock.

Four minutes until the train took of.

"Better say goodbye." she said not really to anyone.

Ginny also looked up at the giant clock and nodded.  
She took Lily in one arm and Albus in the other.

"Be careful you two, I don't want any letters of Mcgonagall this year." she said with a strict voice.

"Ofcourse mum, always." Lily replied.

She let go of her mother and walked to her father.

"Bye dad, see you with Christmas."

Harry still a little dumbstruck of his daughter dating Malfoy, shook of his trance and hugged her back.

"Lily," he said when they let go.

"I have a few rules."

"One: Don't get into detention to much."

"No if you do something make sure they don't catch you." Ron added with a wink.  
Hermione gave him a elbow he fell silent.  
Harry shrugged and continued.

"Two: Win the house cup." Lily smiled at that.

"Three: Visit Hagrid. Four: enjoy yourself." Harry stopped a minute as if to think but then added a final thing.

"Five: No boyfriends." He smirked.

"What?!" said Lily. "Dad you can't stop me from going out with someone."

"Yes I can." He replied.

"Harry!" Ginny and Hermione called at the same time.

"What?" said Ron . "He's right, oh yeah Rose no boyfriends for you either."

"What?!" Rose yelled "But I'm already seeing someone, remember you like him dad."

Ron thought for a moment "Oh Yes, Sam, yeah he was nice. Alright you can date as long it's with him."  
Rose smiled happily and relieved.

"What?!" Lily yelled again. "So Rose can date but I can't?"

"Indeed." Harry replied.

"But that's unfair!" she said back.

"Well you can always tell me who you are dating, then maybe I give my approval."

Lily's eyes widened "As if anyone would ever be good enough for your little girl." she screamed at her father.  
"Well newsflash dad, I'm not your little girl anymore, I've grown up and it wasn't always easy with our last name. I'm strong and old enough to make my own choices!"

Lily turned around and ran away.

"Lily!" her mother called after her.

When Lily didn't listen and disappeared into the train, she shook her head and looked at Harry.

"You just had to say that, didn't you?"

"Ginny, I had no idea she was going to be upset like that."

Ginny shook her head angry. "Are you completely oblivious?! Don't you know she's already dating someone from her fourth year till now!"

"Hu, how do you know that?" Harry asked.

"I'm her mother, don't you think I saw the difference." Ginny looked at him a bit disappointed.

"What difference?" Harry asked but a whistle was heard and Ginny didn't answer.

"Quick kids, before you're late." She and Hermione pushed the children in direction of the train and started to wave when their children ran to catch it.  
The teenagers made it in time and waved from the door at their families before they disappeared behind the corner.

Ron placed his arm around Hermoine's shoulders "They'll be fine." he whispered.

She nodded and both said goodbye to the Potters before disapperating.

"Which differences, Ginny?" Harry asked when Hermione and Ron had left.

She just shook her head and looked at Harry. "I won't tell, figure it out for yourself." She answered shortly and walked to the hidden passage.

Harry looked at her leaving form, then at his son. "James?"

"No idea dad." he said before he too disapperrated.  
Harry sighed and followed his son to the ministry.

--

A/N: what do you think? PLease review, anything is welcome!  
I can't promise much for the next chapter since the exams started, but I'll do my best.

-xxx- Maantje


	2. A wicked train ride

A/N: hey everyone, here's the next one, hope you like it, read and review please!!  
Oh if you don't like Lily/ Scorpius then you better don't read this story, I forgot to mention that in the previous chapter.  
'Love is the key to the world' thanks for being my first review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related.

Lily ran from her family and fell down in the compartment on one of the couches.Her long red hair fell over her eyes and she closed them.  
After moments she heard the door opening.

"Go away, Albus I have no intention of talking to you."

"I'm not Albus." a voice stated.

She quickly looked up and made place on the couch beside her.  
"Sorry Scorps." She looked out of the window at the moving landscape.

"It's not only your brother that's troubling you, is it?" he sat down next to her.

Lily looked up in his eyes. "It isn't, it's my dad." she looked away.

"He doesn't want me to date anyone and well if he finds out I'm dating you, I don't know what he'll say."

Scorpius sighed and shook his head. "Lily do you love me,"

Lily eyes widened" Of course I do!"

"And do I make you happy?" he asked.

"Yes! I've never been more happier in my life."

Scorpius smiled when he continued. "Well then flower, you dad wants you to be happy…"  
He pulled her against him.

"and if you're happy with me then he will accept us, maybe it will be hard in the beginning but if we truly love each other we can make it."

Lily let her head fall against his chest so she could look up in his eyes.  
"You're right, as always."

"I know." he joked but for a moment sadness flickered in his eyes.

She sat up straight and turned around to look at him.Lily felt him relax under her touch, when their lips met again.  
Scorpius shuffled backwards so that he sat in a corner and pulled Lily softly against him.She listened to his peaceful heartbeat and fell asleep in his warm arms.  
Lily woke when a loud voice entered her dreams.

"Oi! What are you doing with my sister?!"

Lily sat up and rubbed in her eyes.  
"Albus?" she said when she saw the black hair "leave us along," she fell back on Scorpius' chest "we're seeing each other since third year, get used to it!" She gaped.

"Don't you remember what dad said?!" he shouted fully waking her.

She stood up and glared at him "Of course I do, but do you remember what I said."

He fell silent " He can't keep me from dating Al and neither can you!" Lily felt Scorpius's hand on her shoulder "Calm down." he whispered.

She did as told and took a couple of deep breaths.

" Watch me" said Albus cold.

He pulled his wand out his pocket, in a reflex Lily was between Scorpius and her brother with her own wand ready in her hand.

"Don't Albus." She said but it was too late, Albus had already send a stunning spell at Scorpius.  
"Stop!" she called while sending her own spell, the spells collide and hit her trunk.

The wood broke and her trunk fell down along with a little bag.

"No!" Lily yelled and tried to grab the bag but it slipped through her hands and fell on the ground with the sound of breaking glass.  
A green smoke came out of the bag the moment it fell.  
Lily's eyes widened "Get out! Now!"

Albus nodded, ran at the door and opened it, Scorpius followed him.Lily jumped over her trunk but didn't jump high enough and her foot got caught in the ear.  
She fell on the ground while the green smoke was filling the compartment.  
Lily tried to stand up but fell down because of a stabbing pain in her ankle.Both boys, who were now standing in the hallway, looked at each other and nodded.  
They ran back in the compartment, the door fell in its lock with a soft 'click'.

"No get back and close the door." Lily sounded faint but the boys already were beside her.  
They helped her up and Scorpius supported her while Albus ran back to the door to open it only to find it locked.

"No." Lily breathed afraid.

The green smoke was almost to much to see trough, she could barely recognise her own brother. She started to get difficulty with breathing and was the first to collapse.

"Lily!" Scorpius called out, which made Albus stop trying to open the door.

Scorpius gently placed her on one of the couches and looked at Albus.

"We need to get out of this quick." he started searching for a way out beside the door.

"Try Alhomora." he said, but when he turned to look Albus was already on the ground.

Scorpius coughed and looked from Lily to Albus and back.

_The window!_he thought

" I'll get you out of here!" he stood up while coughing and stumbled towards the window.  
He coughed and reached for the window, but before he could catch it, his conscious left and he fell on the ground, his hand on the trunk.

--

Lily saw red trough her eyelids and tried to open them.  
She felt, she was in warm arms and looked up at the person holding her.

"Al? What happened."

Albus smiled when he saw she was awake.

"I don't know. Scorpius is still out but I placed him on the couch. Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Ye-" She coughed and green smoke came out of her mouth

Albus smiled but still seemed concerned.The door opened and both Potters looked up at a young man.  
Both had never seen him before but he looked like a seventh-year.He had light brown hair with amber eyes and looked utterly surprised when he saw them.

"Lily?" .

"Why are you and…"

A smile came on his face. "Wow Prongs! You finally got the girl of your dreams."

Albus and Lily looked at each other, pointed at each other and quickly shoved away from the other.

"Sorry, I'll leave you now." he winked at Albus and closed the door.

Albus and Lily looked at each other and shrugged.

"Who do you think it was?" Albus asked.

"No idea." Lily answered trustfully "but he looked your age."

"Why is it weird to see us together, we're family after all and why did he say I was the girl of your dreams?" she asked.

Albus shrugged. "Maybe a lunatic, or something like that."

"He didn't even notice Scorpius." Said Lily, while standing up and sitting down beside the young man.  
She smiled and stroked some hair behind his ears.Scorpius opened his eyes when Lily touched him and immediately sat up.

"Where's the smoke?" he asked.

"No idea." the siblings answered in union.

Albus stomach rumbled, he looked down embarrassed.Lily and Scorpius chuckled softly.

"I'm going to get something of the trolley." he said before leaving the compartment.

"What happened when I was out?" Scorpius asked.

Lily told about the boy.Scorpius eyebrows disappeared in his hair while he listened.  
Albus came back into the compartment with tons of candy and let it fall on an empty seat.

"You know," he said while Lily grabbed a chocofrog.  
"I didn't recognise anyone on the train, but they all seemed to know me somehow." he looked at his sister for an answer but she was too busy eating the frog to pay attention.

Lily turned the card while biting of the head.

"Albus Dumbeldore," she read out loud. "got 80 of th-"

She stopped while reading the card.

"Hey on a card from Dumbeldore there's something about Voldemort, isn't there?"

Scorpius and Albus nodded, Lily looked back at the card.

"Then why isn't it on this one?"

She gave the card to Scorpius and started looking at the other choclatefrog cards.

"Strange." Scorpius said when he gave the card to Albus.

"Very strange." Lily said, she sat down beside the cards. "There aren't any Longbottoms, Hermoines, Rons, Snapes or even dads between the cards.

"What do you mean, there are always cards about dad, it's the most popular card like ever made." Albus said.

Lily shook her head "Only cards from before the war."

Her eyes widened "Wait a minute," she looked at her little bag that was still on the ground.  
"it couldn't be, could it?"

"Lily, " Lily looked up at Scorpius. "that green smoke… what was it?"

Lily stared at the ground "I was doing this project for potions… making Felix Fornatus."

"You were making wh-"

"Shh!" Scorpius interrupted Albus.

"But I didn't have enough ingredients," Lily continued "so I would finish it at school."  
She looked at both boys.

"Do you remember hearing glass break, it was the flask. I think it somehow…"

"Lily you're not saying we're in…" Scorpius started.

Lily looked at him, her eyes afraid but positive.

"If brewed incorrect or used before it's completed it has unknown outcomes."

"We're in what?" Albus asked.  
They both looked at him.

"In the past."

Albus looked from one to the other for a moment.  
"Ha ha, good one guys." Albus started laughing, but he stopped when he saw their serious faces and shook his head.

"Think about it Al," said Lily . "Cards from before the war, we don't know anyone on board of the train."

"But then how do they know us?" Albus asked.

"I don't- Wait I do know! Remember that guy that called me Lily? He called you Prongs, doesn't that ring a bell?"

Albus thought for a moment "You mean grandfather?"

"Yes!" Lily answered. "James Potter and Lily Evans, that's who the boy mistook us for!" she explained exited.

"That's why everyone knows you; James Potter was a prankster! And Lily Evans was the girl he loved. Don't you remember all the times we've been said how much we look like our grandparents?"

"We need a new name." Scorpius said and Lily fell silent thinking.

"What about Clearwater for us?" she asked looking at Albus, he shrugged.  
"Alright I am Rose Clearwater and then you are?" she asked looking at him.

"Euh… David Clearwater."he suggested, Lily now Rose nodded.

"And you?" she looked at Scorpius.

"You choose." he said.

Lily smiled "What about … Scorpius Granger?"

He nodded his agreement.

"Okay, background now." Said Albus and they started to discuss their background.  
Finally agreeing that they would have been home schooled until now and that not even Dumbeldore could know about this.

"And last but not least our looks." said Lily.

"What our looks too?" Albus asked.

"Al," she said looking at him. " We are almost exact replicas of three people walking around here and we need to do everything to not become noticed."

Albus nodded sad.

"Who's doing it?" He asked, "I know I'm terrible at it."

Albus looked at Scorpius who shook his head.Both boys looked at Lily.

"But I'm also terrible at this part of transfiguration."

Both boys snorted, "Please flower, you were the first to become animagi , so don't say you're bad at it." said Albus.

"Don't call me flower."

"You're an animagi?" Scorpius asked.

Lily looked at him.  
"It isn't important and I can't-"

Both boys gave her a look and Lily sighed giving in.

"Since we are brother and sister we need to have something that's the same." she looked at Albus, waved her wand and their appearances changed.  
Lily now had long light brown hair with red streaks and chocolate brown eyes, Albus had the same eyes and light brown hair with black streaks.

"Oh our hair!" said Lily holding a lock.  
"I knew I'd do bad." She looked at the ground.

Scorpius looked at Lily, amazed that only hair and eyes could change a person so much.

"It's fine Flower, that way you still have something of your own."She smiled.

" You too, I'm afraid." and she waved her wand.

Scorpius blonde hair was now black with silver but his eyes were still the same blue as a clear sky.

"We should change into our robes." said Albus after looking at his watch, out of his pocket he took a miniature trunk which he enlarged with his wand.

Scorpius did the same and Lily took her trunk from the floor.They slipped their robes over their clothes and shrunk the trunks small enough to fit in their pockets.  
After half an hour the train stopped and the trio was pushed out of the train.A familiar voice called over their heads.

"First-yer' over her' " they smiled when they saw Hagrid but didn't dare to say hallo and walked on to the horse-less carriages.

* * *

A/N: hey what did you think?? Love or Love it?? please Review!!  
The chapter is probaly coming soon with the exams over, I'm sooo happy!! I hope everyone did well on their exams well for those who had it...  
Hugs for everyone that reviews!

-xxx- maantje


	3. Of all Carriages

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

_Typed like this are sentences from the past (Flashback)_

_Like this are thoughts_

Lily looked in every carriage they walked by but every single one was full. Finally the last carriage had three open spots. She poked her head through the door and saw three boys.

"Hey can we join?" she asked looking at the three.

They nodded and Lily turned to look at Scorpius and Albus.

"Guys, I've found some place." she stepped inside the carriage and sat across a boy with shoulder-length black hair and blue grey eyes.

She nodded at him and looked at her brother and Scorpius to enter the carriage.Not long after that the carriage departed and Lily took a closer look on the boys sitting in front of her.The one on the left was the boy she recognised from the train.His amber eyes were glued on the book he held.

The one in front of her was sitting beside a boy with short, messy, raven hair and glasses in front of his hazel eyes.She stared at him, her mouth almost falling open.The boy looked up from his conversation and looked in her eyes.She turned pink.  
He smiled a very familiar grin and held out his hand.

"Hy, I'm James, James Potter." Now her mouth did fell open, of all carriages she had chosen the one with her grandfather.

The boy beside him laughed, "Looks like she already knows you, Prongs."

Lily looked at the black-haired boy, "You're Sirius Black, aren't you?"

He stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Who did you know?"

Albus snorted, "One train ride and we knew everything about the Marauders.

At 'Marauders' the boy with the light-brown hair head jerked up.

"What-wha…" Sirius and James started laughing.

"You must be Remus Lupin." Scorpius said holding out his hand.

Remus nodded and shook Scorpius' hand.

"Wait wasn't there a fourth Marauders… er… peter Pettigrew?" Lily asked.

The three boys nodded.

"We haven't heard of him in quit a while, his father doesn't want him going to Hogwarts anymore, you know with you-know-who." James explained.

"Now, you know us but we don't have the pleasure of knowing you." Sirius said with a wink at Lily.

Scorpius let out a small cough taking Sirius' attention away from Lily.

"I'm Scorpius Granger." he said shaking Sirius hand.

Sirius nodded and looked at Albus.

"I'm Al- David Clearwater," he said " and the girl in front of you is my sister Ro-"

"Davi! I can answer for myself, thank you very much."

Albus frowned his eyebrows "Since when am I Davi?"

"Since I decided you to be." she looked at the Marauders " I'm Rose Clearwater." she said with the most friendly smile you've ever seen.  
All the Marauders smiled and nodded at Lily, Albus snorted.

"So, you're new here?" James asked. "I didn't see you guys before."

Scorpius answered for them. "Yeah, we've been home-schooled till now."

"Why aren't you anymore?" Sirius asked.

" Because of certain circumstances." Albus answered coldly.

"Don't take it out on them you two," Lily said looking from one to the other.  
"It's just…" She hesitated and looked back at the Marauders with a sad face, "our parents died in a death-eater rate."

She closed her eyes as if trying to banish memories.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sirius quickly said.

"It's nothing, you didn't know." she looked at him and smiled a little smile.

"I don't understand," Remus said suddenly "if their parents were… you know, how come you're here too?" he looked at Scorpius.

Scorpius sighed, this boy was to smart for his own good.  
"We were neighbours and our mothers were good friends. So sometimes they forced us into this party. It was one of those neighbour parties when the death-eaters attacked. We didn't even know, the three of us were at the forest not far from our houses."

"Actually," Albus interrupted. "Rose ran of after a fight with Scorps and we followed her."

"I did not!" Lily said.

"Yes, you did." Scorpius supported Albus.

"No, if I remember correctly, which I do!" she said looking at Albus. " You two started a fight, I came between and the fight turned against me and then I ran because I was afraid I would hex you two."

"No you didn't, you ran because you didn't want we saw you cry."

"I never cry."

"Yes, you do."

"Not since I was ten."

"Sure." Albus snorted.

"Hey, I'm not the one who got stuck in a tree and cried for father!"

"That was long ago!"

"It happened when your were twelve Davi!" Lily shot.

"But it was really high and- Oh get stuffed." he turned away from her, mocking.

"Afraid of heights and you call yourself a Quidditch player." Scorpius laughed.  
Albus shot Scorpius a death glare.

"Quidditch, you say?" Said James immediately.

"Yes and? Lily asked.

"Well this." James stuck out his chest and pointed at a badge, surprisingly Lily saw two badges: one she recognised as the Quidditch captain badge, the other had the four colours and symbols of all the houses with a large H in the middle.

"Is that a Head boy badge?" she asked pointing at the badge.

"It sure is." James said beaming.

"Personally I think Dumbeldore made a mistake with that," Said Sirius " I thought Moony had it covered."

James' face fell. "Padfoot did you actually think?" he said acting surprised.

"Yes I did you bloody stag, and besides you thought Moony had it covered too!"

"I'll give you that." James admitted "Maybe Dumbeldore was drunk when he choose… I wonder who's Headgirl."

"Come on Prongs," Said Remus sighing "we all know its going to be Lily."

Lily looked up at the remark and Scorpius shot a glance at her.

To cover it Lily quickly said: "Lily who?"

"Evans." James answered dreaming.

" She's the most perfect, beautiful, wonderful girl you've ever seen." Sirius mimicked James voice, after that he snorted.  
"She always gets us in detention." Lily, Albus and Scorpius laughed.

Sirius looked at them "It's not funny."

They quickly tried to hide their laughs but failed miserably. James snapped out of his trance and started about his other obsession: Quidditch.

"So you guys play?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm seeker." Said Albus.

"Beater and chaser." Said Scorpius.

"Seeker and chaser, but I like chasing more than seeking."

James smiled from ear to ear. "I'm chaser and Sirius is beater."

"And you Remus?" Lily asked.

He looked up from his book "I leave the Quidditch to those who actually can play and I do the cheering."  
Lily smiled.

"Come to Quidditch try out will you, if I have you guys on my team we win the cup for sure."

"Actually James, were not sorted yet so for all we know we could be in a different house than Gryffindor."

"Course your going to be in Gryffindor. Your personalities just don't fit in anything else."

"Actually," Scorpius started. "My whole family was in Slytherin."

James fell out of his victory dream. "And I thought you were alright." he said.

"No worries guy, my whole family was in Slytherin too and I got in Gryffindor." Sirius said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, who knows." Said Scorpius but his face darkened just like those from Albus and Lily.

He started to think about what would happen if he was sorted in Slytherin.

_We need to do everything to become unnoticed__…_

Her words echoed through his brain.

_Unnoticed__…_

They sure would be noticed if he, a Slytherin, would go out with her, a Gryffindor.  
And then there was his father aswell, he shuddered.

_Everything__…_

_I'm sorry Flower._

He looked in her eyes, she was studying his face with a suspicious look.  
He shrugged and she turned still looking suspicious. The boys minus Scorpius started talking about theirs favorite Quidditch teams.

Both Lily and Scorpius only sat there, lost in thoughts.  
The carriage went slower and stopped.  
Lily and Scorpius were the first to step out. She took his arm and pulled him away from the others.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." he lied.

"Don't lie to me, I can tell."

Scorpius sighed. "It's nothing, flower, really."

She looked away, hurt that he woudn't tell. They always shared everything, what could possible be wrong?

--

When she grabbed his arm, braced himself knowing what was to come.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He gulped "Nothing." he lied, but as always she looked right trough him.

"Don't lie to me, I can tell." he heard her voice already sounded hurt, but it was better she didn't know or she would talk it out of his head.

He sighed. "It's nothing, flower, really." She looked away, but he had still seen the hurt in her eyes.

They had always shared everything, why did all good things go wrong at the end.

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review!!

-xxx-maantje


	4. Don't you just love sortings?

A/N: here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long but I've been busy with school and stuff.  
Hope you like it!

* * *

  
last time: "We need to do everything to become unnoticed."

...

Once they were out the carriage, she grabbed his arm.  
"What's wrong?" she asked looking in his eyes.

"Nothing." He lied, she looked away hurt clearly knowing he lied.

"It's truly nothing flower." _They always shared everything, why did everything go wrong at the end?_

"Hey you two, what are you waiting for? The sorting awaits." Remus called.

"Yeah, come on food!" both Albus and Sirius yelled at the same time.

Scorpius smiled softly but Lily's face stayed blank.  
They walked at the others and joined them for the little walk at the school.

The whole way, Lily laughed with the others jokes and seemed to be interested but her eyes didn't laugh, the normal sparkle she had was gone.  
She often glanced at Scorpius wondering what he was hiding, but as a good Malfoy he didn't show a thing.

* * *

Albus noticed something was wrong with his sister and tried to figure out what, but was always interrupted because of James and Sirius.  
The two reminded him of himself and James. The jokes were surely just as lame.

* * *

Scorpius didn't look at Lily or Albus, he just stared at James and Sirius and laughed when they joked even though it wasn't a real smile.

* * *

James enjoyed the presence of the new kids, they laughed with his jokes.

* * *

Remus looked between the three new kids and wondered which past they shared.  
Could it be Scorpius and Rose were together?

He noticed Sirius sneaking glances at Rose, and smiled amused.  
It seemed Scorpius was getting a rival.

* * *

Sirius was joking with James but also constantly watched the new girl, he thought she was gorgeous and above that she was funny and played Quidditch, for him she was the perfect girl.

More than perfect, she reminded him of someone but he couldn't place his finger on it.  
_Never mind_ he thought and hit James on his head.

* * *

"This is Hogwarts." James said when they could see the castle.  
Albus, Lily and Scorpius did as if they were surprised and made soft "oohs."

"It's beautiful." Lily said.

"Just like you." Sirius said with a wink, Lily blushed a bit.

"Thank you… I guess."

"Don't be modest Rose, you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Don't you agree Scorps?" Albus said and looked at Scorpius raising one eyebrow.

Scorpius wasn't really listening. "Whatever you say, David." he answered not interested  
Albus eyes widened a bit and he looked at his sister, she seemed as if she hadn't even noticed.

He raised an eyebrow looking between them, _okay what going on?_

* * *

They entered the school and the three acted like they were very interested in their 'new' surroundings.  
When they entered the Great Hall, Lily took Albus' arm "Let's go."

They walked towards the teachers table with every eye from the hall set on them.

"Excuse me, sir." Lily said.

Dumbeldore looked up and the hall fell silent trying to listen in to their conversation.  
"Yes, miss?" he asked friendly.

"We are the home-schooled children sir." she answered polite.

"I'm sorry miss?"

Lily looked shocked when she received that answer.  
"Didn't you receive the letter sir?" she asked.

Dumbeldore shook his head.

"Oh, that stupid old owl." Albus grumbled.

"Don't worry Rose, I still have the copy." Scorpius went in his inside pocket and took a piece of parchment out of it. He quickly waved his wand over it, hoped that no one noticed and gave it to the headmaster.  
He had charmed into an official letter from the ministry, explaining there situation (being home schooled that is).

"Ah, I see." Dumbeldore said when his piercing blue eyes slid over the paper.

"I'm truly sorry you're joining under such circumstances." he stood up and smiled at the hall."These three, who I'm sure you already noticed are joining this school in…" he turned to the three "Which year will you be joining?" he asked.

"seventh-year." Lily answered for them.

"All three?" Albus Dumbeldore asked looking Lily in her eyes.

"Yes sir."

"You heard it," he turned back to the hall. "seventh-years but of course the house is still a mystery." he thought for a moment.  
"Why don't you three wait over there," he gestured at a small room beside the teacher's table. "until I come to fetch you."

They all nodded and left through the door.  
A whisper fell over the hall as the three went through it.

"Silence please, it's time for the sorting." Dumbeldore's voice was the last thing they heard and then the door fell in a soft 'click'.

"Why did you say you are a seventh?" Was the first thing Albus asked.

"Because I didn't want to be separated from you guys." she explained.  
Albus smiled and fell silent looking at the burning fire.

"Lily," Scorpius started, she looked up at him.  
"there's something I need to tell."

"I'm listening. This is the thing you couldn't tell me earlier, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's about the sorting."Lily's eyes narrowed.

"Lily when … when you get sorted into Gryffindor and I in Slytherin…" he hesitated, fully knowing what he was about to lose.  
"we can't see each other anymore then."

"What?!" Lily yelled, her eyes not understanding.  
Albus looked up, he had never heard his sister's voice like that.

"Why?" she asked her eyes unbelieving.

"First of all: we can't get noticed. Second-"

"But-" she started.

"Don't try to talk it out of me, I've made my decision Potter."  
Scorpius watched Lily crumble before him, the girl who had always been so strong was now falling.

"I don't care if they notice! I love you Scorpius!" Lily cried, tears welling up in her eyes.  
Albus was shocked at how his sister sounded, she was totally breaking.  
Did she really love a Malfoy?

"Look Potter, that's too bad then because I don't love you." his heart broke when he said it and saw hers breaking as well.

"You don't mean that." she begged trying to convince herself while shaking her head.

"Yes I do, I never did actually love you Potter. Did you really think it would work? A Malfoy and a Potter, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor?" He could see tears threatened to fall but pushed it farther.  
"I guess this is actually the best change to break up with you, I've been trying since we stepped on the train, now I don't need to find any excuses." he turned around.

Albus looked at his sister, a crystal tear ran over cheek.  
"Why you!" he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Scorpius.

"No Al!" Lily stood between them.

Albus looked at her shocked. "Get out of the way Lily!"

"No!"

"Lily… he said all those things and you're still defending him?"

"It's in my nature I guess." she simply stated but he knew it was far deeper than that.

The door opened and a surprised Dumbeldore looked at the scene before him.  
Albus quickly tucked his wand away and Lily looked at the floor.

"Yes…the sorting… would you like to follow me?"

They followed him out of the room and the hall fell silent.  
The headmaster sat back at his place at the table and motioned for Mcgonagall to continue.

"David Clearwater." she called and Albus walked forward.

He sat down and placed the hat on his head.  
After three seconds the hat shouted "Gryffindor" through the hall.The gryffindor table cheered and Albus walked at them.

" Rose Clearwater."Lily walked forward, sat down and placed the hat on her head.

_Ah__…__interesting, a strong desire to be in Slytherin but that__'__s not your place  
__It will only bring problems then we still have Huffelpuf, Ravenclauw and Gryffindor__…  
__What shall it be__…_

_No please, I beg you I want to be in Slytherin._

_I__'__m sorry girl but that__'__s the only place you don__'__t belong in__…  
__How about we place you in Gryffindor along with your family__…_

Lily didn't react

_I__'__ll take that as a yes__…__ it shall be _Gryffindor!

Lily gave the hat back at Mcgonagall and walked at the Gryffindor table.She didn't even look at Scorpius but felt his gaze on her.Lily held her head high, her eyes clear from tears.

_I'm sorry... I tried..._

She sat down beside her brother and looked at the empty plate in front of her.She vaguely heard his name called of and didn't even needed to listen at his house.

"Slytherin!"

Gryffindor! The hat called through the hall.Scorpius sighed and looked at Lily who walked at Gryffindor table, her head held up high like the strong girl he knew.

"Scorpius Granger."He walked forward, sat down and placed the hat on his head.

_Also interesting__…__wants to be in Gryffindor  
__Strange__…__ today I get people who want to be in their opposite house..._

_Don__'__t give me that__…__I just what to be in Gryffindor what__'__s wrong with that?_

_Nothing boy__…__but Gryffindor is not your house, Slytherin is__…  
__Strange what a certain emotion can do to people__…  
__But remember boy that even in different houses you can be together__…_

_Easy for you to say, you__'__re a hat and we need to stay unnoticed._

_Well sometimes how more you get noticed how more you don__'__t.._

_That doesn__'__t make sense_

_You will figure it out but until that… _"Slytherin!"

Slytherin table cheered and he walked towards the table and sat down beside a boy with black, greasy hair.

_I tried, I'm sorry..._

He gazed over Gryffindor table, Albus caught his eyes sending a glare that clearly said 'you'll pay for what you did to her'.  
Scorpius had no doubt he would, every single minute of the day.

* * *

Gryffindor!

Albus cheered for his sister when she walked at the table, her head held high like the strong Lily he knew.She sat down beside him and didn't pay attention to Scorpius.It took some time with Scorpius before the hat finally decided but of course it was Slytherin.

He sighed and looked at his sister, who looked heart-broken, which she probably was.He glared wishing him to hell.

_I would have killed you right then and there Malfoy, if it wasn__'__t for my sister_

Gryffindor!

Sirius jumped of his seat when he heard that, earning him a few strange looks which he ignored.He clapped the hardest of the table maybe except her brother but still.

An air of confidence and strength hung around her as she walked to the table and he immediately knew, she was a girl that could stand on her own.He continued staring at her until 'Slytherin!' shook him out of his trance.

So they boy had gone to Slytherin after all.Did he just imagine it or was there something wrong with Rose?

* * *

Albus Dumbeldore watched the three children closely, the brother went first and was quickly sorted.Then the girl, it took her some time as if she was having a discussion with the Sorting hat.

Gryffindor!

Dumbeldore smiled and clapped but noticed the girl didn't agree with the hat's choice.She held her head high to masquerade her sadness, but when she sat down her mask fell and she started blankly at her plate.

"Scorpius Granger." Dumbeldore's eyes left the girl and now followed the boy.

It was as if they boy already knew which house he would be in and wasn't happy about it.  
The time required was almost the same as with the girl as if he too was discussing with the hat.

Slytherin!

Dumbeldore clapped and followed the boy with his gaze.He looked sad and didn't look at his friends who were now sitting at Gryffindor table.  
He sighed when he saw the Clearwater boy shooting a glance at Granger as if he hated him with all of his soul.The girl was still looking at her plate, sad and heartbroken and suddenly he realised why her brother had looked at their previous friend like that.

"Ah… young love." he mumbled without anyone hearing and stood up spreading his arms, the hall fell silent.

"Welcome to another year on Hogwarts, there are just a few rules before we begin."

His eyes twinkled.

"The first years should know the Forbidden forest is off limits but maybe some older students need to be reminded of that as well." he looked at Gryffindor table.  
"For further rules you can wend yourselves at our prefects and new Head girl and boy, which I am proudly to present: Miss Lily Evans as Head girl." He saw Lily Evans beaming with pride " And as our Head boy: Mister James Potter."

He chuckled soft when Lily Evans' face fell and looked stunned at James.

"And now, let's eat!"

preview: "I'm Lily Evans." Rose smiled as she shook Lily's hand.

"I'm Tasha Walker." a brown haired girl said, while shoving Sirius aside.

"Come and sit here, Alice." Rose said patting the empty spot next to her.  
__

You don't make any sense, Scorpius Malfoy.  


_Maybe, just maybe I'll give him a chance_

"I'd like to have a word with you, about the courses you will take."

* * *

A/N: please leave a review! it's easy just click on the blue grey button.

maantje -xxx-


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I've made this chapter I bit longer than normal...please forgive me?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Last time:

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing flower."

"Lily when … when you get sorted into Gryffindor and I in Slytherin…" he hesitated, fully knowing what he was about to lose.  
"we can't see each other anymore then."

* * *

Lily wasn't really listening at Dumbledore's speech, sometimes she caught words like: 'Hogwarts' and 'rules' when she heard 'Lily' she looked up, 'Evans' she looked back at her plate.  
'James Potter' she heard and looked at the boy sitting in front of Albus, he was beaming with pride and looking at Lily Evans who had a stunned looked on her face.

Lily E. walked towards them. "Potter !" she placed her hands between Albus and Rose on the table, both Rose and Albus looked up at her.

"Yes flower dear?" Rose looked at James but realized it was against her grandmother.

"Don't call me that Potter! And what did you do to Dumbledore?"

"Why Evans how could you even think we would do something or manage to do something against Dumbledore." Sirius interrupted.

"Besides we thought Moony had it covered." he finished.

Lily snorted.

"Anyway," she looked at Rose and Albus "I'm Lily Evans." she held out her hand.

"David Clearwater." Albus said shaking her hand, Lily smiled.

"Rose Clearwater." Rose said and now she shook Lily's hand. She felt a jolt going through her hand and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Sirius looked between the two girls and noticed how they both had a dazzling smile, Rose's one being the prettiest of course.  
He sighed at the same time as James.

* * *

James was looking at Lily and was remembered of what a beautiful smile she had. He looked at Rose and noticed she had a comparable smile, but of course Lily's was prettier.  
He sighed not noticing Sirius doing the same thing at the same time.

------------------------------------------------------------

Lily Evans gave Rose a hand and felt a jolt going through her. It was the same as the one she had felt with the girl smiled at her, somehow the smile seemed familiar and she smiled too. She looked at the boys when she heard sighs.

James Potter was staring at her again not really surprising.  
But what was, was that Sirius was staring at Rose with the same look James had when he looked at her. Lily smiled this could get interesting.

"Hey Alice, Tasha come sit over here." she beckoned her friends.

Two girl stood up from the table and walked towards them.

"Rose, David these are Tasha and Alice, Tasha, Alice these are Rose and David.

Tasha and Alice are two of my roommates." she told the siblings.

"Rachel is too but she's at Ravenclauw table with her boyfriend." Lily sighed and looked at Rachel.

"Move aside." Tasha said against Sirius and pushed him away so she had room.

"I'm Tasha Walker." she said smiling at Rose and David.

"Rose Clearwater and that's my brother." Rose said pointing at Albus.

"Who was that other boy with you guys?" Tasha asked.

"Oh that was Scorpius Granger." Rose answered while trying to keep the smile on her face.

"Can we sit beside you guys?" Lily Evans asked, Rose nodded and pulled her brother aside, so Lily could sit in front of James.

"What's wrong Lily? Aren't you going to sit down?" Rose asked Lily.  
Lily looked at Rose with a pleading look, who ignored it, and then sat down in front of James.

"So Evans, when is the first meeting?" Lily surprised that he asked something like that and got quickly involved with James in a conversation.  
Tasha, Sirius and Remus looked stunned at Lily and James.

"What's wrong?" Albus asked acting confused.

"Normally they don't do that." Remus answered.

"No this is too civil for them," Tasha continued.

"Yeah, not even on their first day, they acted like this." said Sirius.

"Maybe Dumbledore wasn't drunk when he choose." Tasha finished.

Rose looked at the two girls closer. Lily was exact the same as her, accept for the eyes ofcourse.  
Lily's were pure emerald and Rose had some hazel around the iris.

Tasha had waist brown hair and blue eyes with a diamond looked loyal and friendly.

"So, that Scorpius guy and you," Tasha started looking at Rose. "are you guys together or something?"

Rose didn't turn red but looked even paler. "No." she answered trying to cover the shaking of her voice.

"Why did you think that?"

"Oh, "Tasha answered "because he's constantly looking your way."

"He is?" Rose asked and looked over her shoulder at Scorpius.

He saw her looking and quickly turned at the boy beside him.

Rose smiled, _You don't make any sense Scorpius Malfoy_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scorpius looked at Lily every minute.

When he had looked down for second and then had looked up to see someone exact like her, he had thought for a moment that she had changed back. After a while he realized it was probably Lily Evans her grandmother.

Two girls joined them and he was too busy looking at Lily that he didn't notice someone noticing it. Suddenly Lily turned round and looked him in the eye, he quickly turned at the boy beside him which had turned out to be Severus Snape, his father's godfather.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius hadn't got his eyes of Rose, since he had looked at James and Lily.

When the boys name fell, his anger rose but he had no clue why. Then Tasha asked something what Sirius thought was very stupid.  
Somehow he would have thought, Rose would start to giggle and turn red but she didn't.

Rose looked around at the Slytherin boy who quickly turned away and started talking with, to Sirius dislike, Snape. He thought Scorpius had been alright at first but now he wasn't sure what to think. Maybe he would give him a chance but only because he was friends with Rose.

Rose turned back and he started staring at her again.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Rose turned back and heard a deep sigh. She turned to Sirius with raised eyebrows. He continued staring at her and she became rather uncomfortable.

"Sirius, why are you staring at me?" he didn't answer.

"Sirius."

"Sirius!"

Sirius shook out of his trance "What?"

The group started laughing.

* * *

James Potter had changed, that was sure. Lily couldn't believe he was actually being civil.

She heard a sigh and looked at the source, Sirius was staring at Rose. She also noticed and asked why he was doing that.

The faintest blush she had ever seen came on Sirius' cheeks, she was surprised he even could blush.

"What?"

Lily started laughing at the same time as James.

She noticed his smile _Maybe, just maybe, I'll give him a chance_

* * *

The deserts came on the table and Rose grabbed at the flan. It was her favorite, first she hadn't liked it but Scorpius had…

She dropped her spoon on her plate with a loud 'kleng'.

"Hum." the hall fell silent.

"I would like to ask if Scorpius Granger and Rose and David Clearwater to come forward please." Dumbledore said, all the heads turned towards them or Scorpius.

She looked at her brother who shrugged, "Let's go." they stood up and walked towards the teacher's table.

"I'd like to have a word with you about the courses you will take." Dumbledore said.

"Would you like to follow me." Dumbledore walked through the doors and they followed him. Lily and Albus first with Scorpius a step behind.

"Lollipop!" Dumbeldore said when they came at his office. The gargoyle jumped aside and they could enter the office, Fawkes was sitting on his pedestal and watch them closely.

"Please sit down." he gestured at the chairs. Lily sat down at the far left, Scorpius at the far right and Albus between them.

"Now about your lessons, which ones will you follow?" He looked at Rose.

"I'll be doing: DADA, Potions, Transfiguration and everything else required to become an Auror sir."

"I see." he nodded and looked at Albus.

"The same as my sister sir." he answered, Dumbledore looked at Scorpius.

"Everything to become an Auror sir." he also answered, Dumbledore smiled.

"I have one more question if I may." he said looking at the three, they didn't object so he continued. "The letter told, you were here because you had lost you parents but can you tell me why?"

Their eyes grew and started to play the scene. "We rather not talk about it, sir." Said Albus and the play started.

At the end Dumbledore smiled sadly "I truly am sorry that you have lost your parents this way, is this why you all want to be Aurors?"  
They all shook their heads trustfully, even in their time they had wanted to become Auror.

"I'm sorry sir but could we possibly go to our houses now? Tomorrow is a big day for us." Lily asked.

"Of course, have a goodnight sleep and good luck with your lessons tomorrow." he smiled and gave approval to leave.

"But sir," Scorpius started acting curious "how will we know which lessons we have."

Dumbledore smiled at that "Everything will be explained tomorrow." he answered and looked at the confused look on the boy's face. The boy nodded and left the room.

When the door fell in his lock, Albus Dumbledore looked at his phoenix, Fawkes. "What do you think? Are the trustworthy?"

The teenagers story had been good and thought about but there were still a few holes. Like why had the murder of their parents hadn't been in the papers.  
And according to the black-haired boy his parents had been Aurors but he hadn't know any Aurors by the name of Granger. Then their emotions had been played good but Albus could see when people faked their emotions, something was different in their eyes. And the hair, all with streaks as a bad done transformation.

There was more with these three teenagers than meets the eye, Albus decided and as always time would show.

* * *

Albus was the first to leave the room and waited for his sister. "Go Al, I'll be there any minute." she said and motioned him to walk on.

"Okay, but…" He shook his head and walked on.

_If something happens to you, I'll kill Malfoy. _he finished the sentence in his head.

"Go." she said again when they heard a door falling in its lock. Albus nodded and ran out of the hall.

* * *

Lily waited at the bottom of the stairs, her heart skipped a beat when she saw him walking down the stairs.  
"I need to talk with you." she said when he tried to walk past her.

"I have no-" Scorpius started but was cut off by Lily taking his wrist and pulling him in an empty classroom.

She sat down on one of the banks and looked at the ground. When she looked up he was sitting on the bank opposite of hers.

"Do you think he bought it?" she asked.

"Don't know, looked like he did but dad always told Dumbledore could look right through you." he answered.

"Yeah, my dad told me that too." Lily said and a painful silence fell.

After minutes Lily broke the silence. "Scorpius," he looked at her. "I still love you," he opened his mouth to object but she quickly slid of the table and placed a finger on his mouth to silence him.

"I don't care what you said and I still love you. Before you get me to hate you, you need to do something worse than just using my last name and telling me you don't love… or like me anymore."

* * *

He saw she tried to smile but took her finger away and he was suddenly aware of their closeness.

He wanted to kiss her, and tell her he was a he had indeed tried to break up with her from when the train departed, only for reasons she couldn't imagine.  
And she was right, they needed to stay unnoticed, a mistake could be fatal.

"I'm sorry Potter but I-" She pulled him forward and kissed him, for a moment he was stunned and then almost kissed her back. I took all of his willpower to push her away from him and look her straight in the eye, with the cold look he had used on her brother in the past.

"Why don't you get it Potter?!" he yelled, she didn't even move a muscle.

"I don't love you, I never did and I never will! You know why I went out with you?!" she didn't answer, still stood there frozen before him.

"To clear my family name, that's why!" For the first time she reacted, her eyes widened a bit.

"Your looks were a bonus just as your kisses, I can't believe that even a Potter would be so dumb!" Lily stood there and suddenly smiled.

"I know I'm not the brightest and that you always corrected me, but that is one of the reason that I love you for… and you love me for it too. Don't try to talk it out of my head cause I know who you are, I saw it long ago.

Maybe our last names aren't really helpful but I saw through that and I saw Scorpius not Malfoy… that's why I know you so well and why I know you still love me."

Her voice was soft, loving and spoken with the heart. Scorpius couldn't believe it, after everything he said…  
He thought she would have slapped him, yelled at him, cursed him, anything but this.

'I've got enough of this." He said and turned at the door.

"Goodnight Scorpius, love you." she whispered when he walked through the door.

The door fell in its lock "I love you too." he walked at the dungeons.

* * *

"Polyjuice." she said when she came at the portrait of the Fat Lady. She remembered Lily Evans saying something like that at dinner.

"Your late girl." the Fat Lady said.

"Just let me in already." Rose said shortly, the Fat Lady looked offended but still opened. She walked inside the common room and suddenly felt something picking her.

"Hey, stop that!" she held her hands above her head to protect herself. It stopped and she opened her eyes, an envelope was floating in front of her, 'Rose Clearwater' was written on took it and opened the letter.

**Hey Rose,**

**What did you think of my mail service? **

**No, just kidding hope you quickly said it to stop…**

**Come upstairs to the boys dorm if you read this … please?**

**David**

She shook her head and placed the letter in her pocket, gaping she walked up the stairs to the boys dorms. Rose read the names on the door and found her brother's high in the tower.

She knocked before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

-----------------------------------------------------

Albus looked up and saw a very tired Rose entering the dorm. She smiled and gaped at the same time.

"Make it quick Davi, I'm tired." she said gaping again. He looked at her, her eyes weren't red or puffy so she hadn't cried or anything like that

"Oh, hey Rose what you're doing here?" James asked and Remus looked up curious as well.

"A certain someone's letter attacked me downstairs telling me I needed to come upstairs." she answered looking at Albus.

"Yeah sorry about that, but how fast did you say stop?"

"First thing I said."

"Ooh." he looked disappointed but when Rose rose her eyebrows he quickly smiled.

"So what did you needed me for?" she asked sitting down on an empty bed.

"Just wanted to see if you had found the common room." he answered.

"Sure." Rose rolled her eyes. "Well if that was it, then I'll see you tomorrow." She stood up and walked towards Albus.

Giving him a kiss on the cheek she whispered. "Thanks for watching out for me."

"Goodnight brother." she walked towards the door, when she just wanted to open it she turned back at James and Remus.

"See you tomorrow too guys." she turned back round, thinking she was missing someone and suddenly felt it. The door was open and she walked into the person missing.

"oof." she said when she fell on the floor.

"You alright?" someone asked and she looked up. It was Sirius, he was wearing nothing but his boxers and a towel that hung over his shoulder. His still wet hair looked even more black if that was possible. She nodded and allowed him to help her up. He pulled a bit harder than needed and she fell forward against his chest. Lily looked up in his blue-grey and thought that he looked a bit like the 'new' Scorpius.

"Sorry." they mumbled and shoved away from each other. Lily smiled when she noticed his blush.

"Why are you blushing, Sirius?" but this only made him blush harder. She laughed and looked at the other boys.

"Well goodnight everyone." she walked past Sirius, for a moment their hands touched but then she pulled away to open the door.

"Night sis/Rose." the boys minus Sirius called after her.

* * *

Minutes after the door had closed behind her, Sirius was still looking at it.

James decided it was time to shake Sirius out of his trance and called his name.

"Padfoot." no reaction.

"Padfoot?"

"Padfoot!" still no reaction.

"Sirius Black, snap out of it!"

"Yeah mom, whatever you say mom." Sirius mumbled but still looked at the door.

"Boy he got it bad." James said, when he had failed to 'wake' Sirius.

"Just like you with Lily, Prongs." Remus commented.

"I have an idea." Albus said and he took his pillow then threw it at Sirius.

It hit him in the back of his head before he fell forward.

"Hey! Who did that?" Sirius turned around and looked at his roommates.

James and Remus both pointed at Albus, Sirius took the pillow and threw it at Albus, who

ducked. Sirius took the pillows from his bed and started to throw them all at Albus, Albus threw them back and a pillow fight between the two began. James and Remus looked at the others until James took a pillow in his right hand.

"Moony?" Remus looked up at James and got a pillow in his face.

"What was that for?" Remus yelled throwing the pillow back.

"For calling me a love-sick puppy like Padfoot!" James shouted.

"I'm not a love-sick puppy!" Sirius shouted over the noise.

For a moment all of them stopped with pillow fight and looked sympathetically at Sirius.

"Sorry mate, but you are." they all said.

"I'm not!" Sirius shouted and started throwing pillows in every direction.

Albus and James dodged them thanks to their Quidditch skills, but Remus was hit with every pillow that came his way.

"Yes you are!" Remus yelled when a got a moment breathing time. "Just like James with Lily." Sirius stopped for a moment to laugh with James.

"I'm not a love-sick puppy!" James yelled throwing a pillow at Remus, who somehow dodged it and then hit Albus.

"Alright, you aren't." Remus said, James smiled.

"You're a love-sick deer." Sirius continued.

"I'm not a deer!" James shouted but no one was paying attention, they were all laughing, Sirius was rolling over the ground.

James threw a pillow at him, it hit him in the face but that didn't stop Sirius from laughing.

At this James started laughing as well. Remus was the first the recover and noticed David also laughing while this was a joke he normally couldn't understand.

_Strange…_

* * *

Lily walked into a dark room, the other girls were already sleeping.

She switched clothes and stepped into the empty bed.

Tasha's clock told her it was already one o'clock.

_Better go to bed, tomorrow is a big day_

* * *

Preview:

" Get your arse out of bed now!"

"will you go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

"Don't underestimate me, Malfoy. It's not very healthy."

"470 against 40! "


	6. Dawn falls on a new day

A/N: So so so sorry for the late update...very late update...but better late than never right? Hope you enjoy the chapter! R&R!!

* * *

Dawn had fallen on the ground and the sun broke through the clouds. A ray of sunlight slipped between the curtains of Rose's bed and fell on her stirred and opened her eyes. For a moment she was blinded by the bright sunlight and sat up and looked at Tasha's clock, it said 5:30.

"Stupid thing!" Rose groaned and fell back down. Moments passed and Rose stayed awake. Sighing she got up, took her clothes and made her way to the bathroom. When she came back in, the clock read 6:10 and all the girls were still asleep. She sighed and sat down on her bed, studying the other girls.

Lily Evans was breathing softly, her red hair covered her face. Tasha was laying with her back at Rose, her long dark brown hair hanging over the edge of the bed. Then Rose saw another girl, which she realized was probably Rachel. The girl had shoulder length blonde hair and had a rather pale skin but not as pale as Scorpius. Rose looked around the room searching for something interesting but gave up an idea popped in her head, she looked at the clock, 6:15.

"Perfect!" she whispered and left her dorm.

She tiptoed her way up to the boys dorm and thanked Gryffindor for believing that girls are innocent. The door didn't even made a sound when she opened it. She stepped inside and closed it behind her. She pointed her wand at her throat and muttered something.

Taking a deep breath she yelled: " Get your arse out of bed now!" Her voice ten times stronger than normal because of a sonurus broke up laughing when she saw their jerked up and knocked his head against the holding his head, he saw Rose laughing, groaned and dived back under the covers. Albus also jerked up but got caught in his blankets and fell on the floor.

"Yes mum!" James said while jumping out of bed, then tripping over Albus, stumbling forward and falling on Remus.

"Prongs, get of me!" Remus shouted from under the covers and he pushed James of him which made James falling on Albus.

"No air!" Albus somehow managed to say from beneath remained laughing even after James and Albus were already sitting back on their beds.

"Priceless." she laughed, wiping away the tears of laughter. Then her eye fell on the only one still sleeping.

"Is he so deaf he sleeps through a sonorous charm?" she asked.

"His mum uses it all the time, he learned to sleep through it." James explained.

"Oh… well there's no fun if he isn't awake that would be unfair against you guys." She said walking towards Sirius' bed.

She ignored Albus saying "Unfair?! You wake us a bloody hour before we need to wake up and the one that actually is still asleep is unfair?!"

"I wouldn't do that." James advised, when she reached for him.

She shrugged, placed her hand on his shoulder and gently shook "Sirius?" He just turned around. Lily thought for a moment before a little grin came on her face. "Sirius, a girl is standing at the door waiting for you."

Sirius eyes flashed open as he asked "Does she have brown hair with red and beautiful chocolate brown eyes?" He looked up at Rose and blushed.

"Padfoot! It think she has!" James started laughing. Albus just shook his head and Remus smiled amused. Rose smiled shy and stepped backwards before letting her fall one the empty bed.

" Didn't expected that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius blush disapeard when she said that. He had just told her he liked her… well not intentionally but still and she reacted like this? He went into 'Marauders' mode and got out of bed. "Sorry Flower," he said sitting next to her, her eyes widened a bit when she heard that name.

"but now that you heard it, will you go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" he smiled charming and gave her puppy-dog eyes. She smiled sad and opened her mouth to answer but Albus interrupted.

"You're not going to date my sister, Sirius."

"What?!" Lily looked up "I'm old enough to make my own decisions!"

"You don't know him! You can't just date him!"

"You can't stop me from dating someone, didn't work last time either" she yelled.

"And looked what he did to you, Lily!" Albus screamed back.

Rose shook her head, "He's protecting me, can't you see."

Albus rolled his eyes "Look at the truth, Lily! He told you himself he never liked or loved you! He yelled at you, hurted you, he dumped you after two almost three years and you're still defending him!"

Rose became red from anger "I don't care what you think or say Al!" she shouted and slowly her hair started to turn vibrant red.

"I still love him!" she shouted, her hair fell infront of her eyes and she stormed out of the door. Albus sighed and fell on his bed.

"She's still together with someone?" Sirius asked hurt.

Albus looked at him and shook his head "No, he dumped her when we… separated but she still…"

"Loves him." James finished for him.

"I don't know," Albus sat up "I never thought she would even talk with him. I never liked him only accepted him… a bit… for her.

"Who is this guy, he didn't hurt her too much, did he?" Sirius asked angry for someone hurting Rose.

"Just someone from home… she cried for the first time since she was ten when he broke up with her."

"What happened when she was ten?" James asked trying to change the subject.

Albus blushed "I got stuck in a tree…" The boys started to laugh, Albus cheeks and neck turned red. "It's not funny, I wasn't in a very comfortable situation. My brother ran back for help. We waited for half an hour and she stood by my side, helping me by telling everything was going to be alright. It wasn't after I was save on the ground she started to cry." He paused for a second recalling the memory.

"She had been even more afraid than I was but she stayed strong, she always does that. ..You know…" Albus said looking at his roommates. "Once our father went missing and our mother totally broke, me and my brother didn't fully understand it just didn't come through but when our father just didn't return home that night we understood too and weren't capable of doing anything. Rose took up all house duties and comforted us by saying dad was the strongest wizard ever and that he would return soon. It was so strange, she was the youngest but at that moment …we all could lean on her. Rose got us to get some rest, even mum and she was the one that saw dad coming back. "

He took a deep breath "She is the strongest person I ever met." Albus fell silent just as the others.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Stupid Albus!_ she thought when she stormed up to the girls dormitory. Good thing she had noticed her hair going red or otherwise she wouldn't have left it there. The other girls were awake and Lily could hear some questions but didn't answer, went through her trunk, pulled out her Firebolt 21 and stormed back down at the quidditch field. One the Quidditch pitch she took a deep breath of air and calmed down.

Her broom was shaking in her hand as if eager to fly off. She stepped and the next second was roaring in the sky. The wind played with her hair when she made some loops , the anger disappearing, the wind waved it out of her. She flew up to above the clouds and then let her fall to ground, on meter above it she pulled up and then flew through the three goals. She circled down and let herself fall softly on the grass. After watching the clouds for a moment she got up and walked back to the castle.

"Nice flying." Someone said from out of the shadows. Rose immediately pulled her wand and pointed it at the direction where the voice came from.

"Show yourself!" she demanded. Out of the shadows with a smirk on his face stepped Lucius Malfoy.

"You're a pretty good flyer and not to bad on the looks either." Lily's eyes narrowed. "Oh, how rude I must be" he said bowing "I'm Lucius Malfoy, an honour my lady."

He took her hand as if to kiss it and she pulled it away. He looked up, a death glare in his eyes.

"You better watch out, it's not because you hang out with those Marauders you can do anything."

"Just shut up! It's not because I hang out with them I act like this, I still am one and the same and I if you don't like that well then that's your problem and not mine." she turned and walked away. She felt her broom getting ripped out of her hand and turned back at him.

"My broom."

He was examining it. "Strange… never heard of this model and I have the best available, maybe I'll just take this one."

"My broom, Malfoy!" she spat out his last name, it was strange for her.

"Or what?" he asked clearly underestimating her. A grin came on her face when pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. He only pulled out his own wand and two more people stepped out of the shadows.

"Not calling for your friends?" he asked mockingly.

"I can stand on my own." was her only answer while she shot the first spell. Her broom felt out of his hand and flew back to her.

"Thanks." she said and walked on.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" she heard when a spell missed her. She turned around, waved her wand and the three were blasted backwards.

"Don't underestimate me, Malfoy. It's not very healthy." She walked back inside her broom save in her hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius sighed. So she already loved someone…

He didn't understand, what was the big deal around her, normally (not that that happened a lot) he would have just shrugged it off and go with someone else, why couldn't he do that this time too? He sighed again and looked out of the window, looking at one of his favorite places in Hogwarts: the quidditch field. He saw someone and followed the person with his eyes.

"Hey guys, look at this." he pointed at the quidditch field. James was immediately beside him and looked at the player.

"Wow, he's good." when the person pulled up just seconds before he touched the ground.

"Actually that's not a he." Albus commented from beside them.

"Then who is it?" Sirius asked not taking is eyes of the person.

"It's Rose."

"What?" both James and Sirius looked at Albus.

"Believe I know my sister." he just said and saw her falling on the grass softly.

Both James and Sirius were back at looking at Rose. She stood up and made her way back to the castle. Suddenly she stopped and turned around with her wand ready. Lucius Malfoy came out of the shadow. Sirius eyes widened.

"That git, he's up to something. We need to help her!" he turned around to leave but felt an arm stopping him.

"It's fine Sirius, just look." Albus said.

Sirius looked back through the window disapproving. He smiled when she pulled her hand away from Malfoy. They could see the two had a conversation but of course couldn't hear, in the end Rose turned and walked away. Malfoy pulled her broom out of her hands making her turn around again.

"Did he just take her broom?!" Sirius yelled.

"Don't worry, Sirius." Albus calmed him down. "She got it from her godfather, she's not letting him take it."When she pulled her wand once more, two more people came from the shadows.

"That's unfair!" Remus shouted, surprising everyone, they hadn't noticed he came looking too. She waved her wand and her broom came flying to her, she walked away.

"Wasn't smart." Remus said. A spell missed her on a hair length.

"Few, that was close." James said relieved. Rose simply flicked her wand and the three boys were trown backwards, with a victory smile on her face she left.

"Wow, your sister sure is something." James said when they fell back on their beds.

"I know." Albus said with a weak smile.

"Time for breakfast." Remus said who was already dressed.

"What?!" the others yelled and all shot of to the bathroom.

Albus was first and left the others banging at the door for five minutes. James and Sirius were fighting each other for the bathroom when James yelled. "Look Sirius, Rose's here."

"Where?" Sirius asked looking around, taking his advantage James slipped in the bathroom and closed it. Sirius realised it a second later and started shouting at James.

"That's was so low, Prongs!"

"But you fell for it!" James shouted back from the other side of the door. After ten minutes of 'Let me in' James came out of the bathroom and Sirius went in. Twenty minutes later, they were finally ready to go to breakfast.

"You guys are late," Lily E. said when they sat down beside her and her friends.

"Yeah, we know so let's not waste any more time and begin to eat." Said Sirius and reached for the bread. Lily just shook her head.

"Hey Rose, had a nice flight?" Albus asked. She looked up from her conversation with Tasha.

"What did you say, David?" Her voice till sounded a bit angry.

"Did you had a nice flight?" he asked again.

"Yes, I had." she answered shortly and turned back to Tasha.

------------------------------------------

"Something wrong between you two?" Tasha asked when Rose turned back.

"Just brother - sister thing, I guess." Rose answered.

"What about?"

"Told me I couldn't date Sirius." Rose replied taking a bite from her sandwich.

Tasha's face fell. " Do you want to date him?"

"No, but that doesn't change the fact that David thinks he can tell me to date and who not." Tasha looked a bit relieved when she said that. Rose noticed and with a smile on her face she asked. "Now Tasha, would _you_ maybe like to date him?"

Tasha shook her head furiously "Imagine, me and Sirius I wouldn't even think of it!" Rose was trying hard not to laugh when Tasha blushed.

"Tasha, you're blushing." She teased.

"What?" Tasha said placing her hands over her cheeks.

"Just admit it."

"Ow alright, but just don't tell anyone." Tasha whispered.

"Don't worry your secret is save with me." Rose whispered back.

"Hey what are you to whispering about?" Albus asked.

"Nothing." Both girls quickly said but then cracked out laughing. They could hear Albus muttering something that sounded a lot like 'Girls'

"Boys" Rose muttered back, which made Albus look up and shoot her a glance. Rose smiled taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Here's you lesson table miss Walker." Mcgonagall said from behind them making Tasha jump a bit.

"Thank you professor." she received the table and started studding it and compared with Rachel's.

"Miss and Mister Clearwater," Mcgonagall started they both looked up at her. "These are your timetables but both of you will need to prove first if you can follow these courses. The first test is with me in ten minutes from now in my office. Don't worry about getting there, miss Walker and miss Evans also follow this course and I'm sure they will show you to your first lessons."

Tasha and Lily nodded. " Of course we will." They said togeheter and Mcgonagall left.

"I wonder what you two will need to do?" Lily wondered.

"I guess we'll see soon enough." Rose shrugged.

"So the first lesson we have on Monday is always Transfiguration, that's the first to remember." Albus started to learn his table.

"He what do you guys got?" Rose asked and leaned over the table to grab James' timetable.

"Hey, it's just the same as mine." she said after studying it. She gave it back and grabbed Remus'.

"You have the same too." then she took Sirius' "We always sit togheter."

"Really?" Sirius asked and leaned snatched the two tables out of her hands.

"Looks like we do." he said giving hers back.

"Just one question." Albus said, they looked at him. "Why are there periods open, I doesn't even say free period, it's just empty.

James looked at his. "Oh, you guys don't have an extra course, you still need to pick one."

Albus and Lily looked at each other. "Extra?"

"Yeah," Remus answered "it's because you need to do a minimum of hours and with only the other lessons you don't make it."

"That's dumb!" The siblings whined, they didn't had that in the future.

"Time for Transfiguration." Lily said standing up and after waving Rachel and Alice of they left the Great Hall.

"Need a guide to Transfiguration?" Sirius asked Rose.

"We got that covered, Black." Lily said before Rose could answer.

Rose shrugged and smiled. "Well I just accompany you then." he smiled and offered his arm to Rose. She shook her head smiling.

He made puppy dog eyes "Pretty please."

"No Sirius, sorry. Got to talk with Al first ." She ran forward and linked her arm with Albus.

"I'm sorry Al," she wisphered in his ear. "I shouldn't have shouted at you."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius felt hurt after she rejected him, but he understood her.

She only wanted to be friends and didn't want to give him hope.

It was strange he understood her, his old self never understood why someone rejected him after all he was Sirius Black and no one ever turned him down, well except Lily and her friends that it but they were/ are an exception.

He saw how she linked her arm with David's and felt a stabbing pain when he was remembered of his own sibling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus shook his head. "I need to apologise Lils, it was wrong from me to say something like that."

"All forgiven and forgotten then?" Rose letting him go and holding out her hand.

"Ofcourse!" he took her hand and shook it, they let go and linked their pinks "swear." they said togeheter and smiled.

"I wish me and my brother would get along like that." Sirius sighed.

"What's wrong between you two?"

"He lives up our family name." Said Sirius bitter.

Rose face saddened "He is in Slytherin isn't he? I thought I saw someone like you there."

"Yeah…"

"It's sad, people shouldn't get separated because of houses. Hogwarts represents something " when nobody said something she continued. "It is a home for all of us, a place where we can be ourselves. It means that even if we're in different houses and follow different paths or are just different doesn't mean we can't live togeheter in harmony, with friendship and love. Togeheter we are strong because then we have all abilities but people have seemed to forget that." She fell silent and took a deep breath before she continued. "If we don't stand together we make it so much easier for Voldemort, we just destroy ourselves from the inside." They all flinched when she said 'Voldemort'.

"You say his name?" James asked unbelieving.

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself." Rose answered.

"And we're not afraid of him." Albus finished. They walked in silence until they reached the office.

"Here it is." Lily said opening the door and walking through it.

"Ah miss and mister Clearwater, come and join us." Mcgonagall said when they entered and pointed to two empty chairs. There was already a man sitting their, he had brown hair and was sitting with his back at them. Rose thought she saw him tense a bit when he heard their names. Mcgonagall took place behind her desk and took two bottles of water. "Please change this in tea for me." Albus and Rose both waved their wands and the water became brown and nice smelling. Mcgonagall nodded and looked back up at Lily, Tasha and the Marauders.

"You can stay if you want but don't interrupt and close the door." she removed the two bottles of tea. Tasha closed the door and they all sat in a corner watching the three. She took out two teapots "please change those into turtles." Albus and Lily nodded waved their wands once more and with a 'toot' the teapots turned into turtles. "Nice." she turned the turtles back into teapots and removed them. Then she waved her wand and two large black birds appeared.

"Glasses please?" Albus went first and turned his bird in a blue crystal wine glass. Mcgonagall nodded and Rose waved her wand. Her bird turned into a green with silver wine glass.

"That's about it." Mcgonagall said when she removed the glasses. "Now the only thing left is human transformation." She pointed at the man sitting beside them "Mister Granger already proved he can do this. I expect the same results from you." "Every part one by one please, the eyes first." Albus nodded, closed his eyes a moment and when he opened them they were piercing blue. The professor nodded and looked at Lily, she closed her eyes and when she opened they were gold. Mcgonagall wrote something down and gestured them to continue.

"The hair and eyebrows please." Albus focused and his hair and eyebrows became blonde. Rose snorted, but focused as well. Her hair and eyebrows turned in black with a blue touch.

"Very well, nice work all three of you. Now for the last assignment please change complete in one time." Scorpius turned to look at the professor and Rose could see his eyes were emerald green with a little bit of hazel. She smiled but he didn't see, he had just closed his eyes. His hair turned blonde while his eyes turned an even clearer blue then he normally had. Albus was next, he made his hair turn raven black and his eyes emerald. Lily was last, she focused and just like the others, she took her normal appearances. The dark red hair and emerald eyes with hazel around the iris.

Mcgonagall gave them a little smile " You all pass, but I still want you to hold on to these appearances till the end of the day." She thought about it a moment. " I forgot to ask you about the extra earlier. I trust that the others have already informed you?" They all nodded. "Then which one will you take?"

Albus and Rose tought the same thing, 'something you can pass easily… Divination!'

"Er… divination miss." both said.

"I see." she suddenly looked disgusted. "And you mister Granger?"

"Care of magical creatures, professor." she nodded and wrote it on the paper.

"Your timetables please?" she asked. They handed it over and she tapped on them filling in the blank spots, Rose and Albus table stayed the same but Scorpius's slightly changed. " Now find yourself a place and class starts." She stood up and walked to the door. The tables were set in long rows, Rose took place beside Lily, who sat next to Tasha, then Remus, then James, then Sirius and finally Albus. Class started and Rose looked at Scorpius sitting between someone she recognised as a younger Sirius, probaly Regelus and someone she only knew from pictures: Snape. Rose was looking at Mcgonagall who was talking about this year and started the subject: animagi but Albus, Sirius and James constantly took her attention away.

They were talking rather loud about quidditch. She sighed and took a piece of parchment and wrote something on it.

"To Albus please." She gave it at Lily who nodded. By the time it came to Albus it said:

_R- David, Sirius and James shut up will you! I'm trying to concentrate!_

_L- I totally agree with her._

_T- Me too._

_Re- Me three._

_J- Give us some fun guys, besides this lessons is easy._

_S- I totally agree with Prongs!_

_D- Me too and you don't need to concentrate Cub, you pass this class easily._

"Back to Rose." Albus said handing it to Sirius. Rose opened it and read: …

_D- Me too and you don't need to concentrate Cub, you pass this class easily._

_S- everyone of us passes this class easily, isn't that right Prongs?_

_J- Sure is Paddy and otherwise you're not a Marauder_

_Re- Not everyone has a wand made for transfiguration, James!_

_T- Yeah, that's like totally unfair you have a wand like that!_

_L- And we aren't Marauders!_

_R- Look Cloud, maybe you are too dumb to study but I'm not! And if you do talk then please throw of the cliché guys only talk about quidditch._

_L- She right, guys really only talk about quidditch, except Remus of course._

_T- Hey quidditch isn't that bad! But of course if that's the only thing you guys talk about all day long… then it's bad._

_Re- thanks Lily._

_J- Hey quidditch is great! And that's not the only thing we talk about! Marauders friends better?_

_S- Prongs right! We talk about girls too!_

_D- I'm not dumb! Never was never will be! And we talk about other things then girls and quidditch!_

_S-Yeah, we talk about pranks too!_

_J- *sigh* We talk about more than three things, not everyone has the mind of Padfoot._

_Re- I copy that, James talks about more than three things! But usually it's about Lily, like 23 hours a day, even in his sleep._

_T- Does he talks about Lily in his sleep?!_

_L- I didn't needed to know that! Potter you are just disgusting! __And I'm only a friend of Remus not of all the Marauders!_

_R- Sure you aren't dumb, Davi *cough cough* _

_L- just stop with this note before Mcgonagall notices._

_T- Maybe she's right, It's an easy lessons I'll give you that but I'm not getting detention for this note._

_Re- Yeah, he really talks about Lily in his sleep, it's horrible!!_

_J- Gee, thanks Remus, that's a thing they really needed to know._

_S- Admit it Prongs, you've got it bad for her… even in the day it's horrible, you just stare at her all day… it's stupid_

_D- Need a bonbon against coughing dear sister? __And about James; I only slept one night in the same room as him and I can support Remus and Sirius: It is HORRIBLE!_

_S- see Told you_

_J- Guys stop talking about me!! And Lily that really hurts!_

_Re- Poor boy, he deserves a break, someone else we can talk about?_

_T- Okay about James, that's just eeeuw!! And Remus since when do you gossip?_

_L- Stop writing as if I'm not here, I definitely don't need to know all those things! Talk about Something else!! And Potter a little scratch on your big ego won't do much damage!_

_R- No my brother whom I love, I'm perfectly fine. __And I also don't need to know about James and his dreams about Lily. __Remus start gossiping about someone else!_

_L- yeah talk about Sirius for all I care but not about me!!_

_T- Sirius isn't fun to talk about, he never truly loves someone like James loves you, Lily._

_Re- Since ever Tasha and actually Sirius is liking someone now._

_J- he almost got it as bad as I with Lily and that's saying something._

_S- You guys are bad liars, ME SIRIUS BLACK liking someone like James loves Lily that's just absurd._

_D- I got no comment on that, since I know who they're talking about._

_J- What wrong Paddy? No reply?_

_Re- Poor Sirius let's write about something else before he goes crazy._

_T- Yeah, I think the girl we're talking about isn't to comfy either._

_L- Why am I the only one who doesn't know who we're writing about?_

_R- I'll give you a hint, she looks like you at the moment __And I'm actually comfy at the moment though the chairs are a bit hard._

_L- Wait it's you? If Sirius starts acting like James you better run. He will ask you out every minute of your life._

_R- he already did_

_L- What did you say?_

_T- Oh, so we turned on the brother- sister thing now?_

_Re- What?_

_T- Rose told me about her little outburst. _

_J- Yeah, that was Horrible with capital H. Arguing about Rose dating who, didn't turn out … very well_

_S- thanks for the reminder Prongs_

_D- I'm still sorry about that Cub._

_J- np Paddy._

_L- Why am I again the only one who doesn't know about that?_

_R- Forgiven and Forgotten Cloud but just don't try that again. __Lily I'm sorry but you'll catch up soon enough._

_L- oh okay._

"Guys, I'm taking it. Mcgonagall is looking this way." Tasha whispered and the note disappeared in her pocket. They all smiled friendly at Mcgonagall, who continued her lesson after a suspicious glance. Class finished and the Marauders plus friends plus Lily walked outside. Lily studied her schedule "We've got a free period now, we can make the homework Mcgonagall gave us."

"It's against next week!" Albus cried.

"I know but it isn't that easy, searching up how an animagi transforms."

The marauders, Rose and Albus grinned "If you need some help with that tells us." Said Rose .

"You know how to do it?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah, we learned it years ago." their eyes widened "Not the transfiguration!" Said Rose quickly "I mean how they do it."

"I think it's sweet if you're an animagi!" Said Tasha exited.

"I wonder what I would be?"

"Well you usually are some animal that represents your character but there are exceptions." James explained.

"Like who?" Lily asked.

"You can be the same thing as someone you love or maybe the female or male version from the same species. If you want to know your animagi the best way is to perform a patronus." James continued.

"Can you be any animal?" Tasha asked.

"Yes and no," Sirius started "you can be any animal as long it's not magical. Well you can be a magical creature too but those are rare."

"Magical?" Tasha said.

"Phoenix and stuff like that." he explained.

"Do you guys know which animal you are?" Lily asked.

The Marauders plus Rose and Albus nodded. "Can you all perform the patronus spell." Rose and Albus nodded again but the Marauders shook their head.

"Then how do you guys know?"

"Ask no questions told no lies." Sirius answered.

"What with our free period?" Albus asked.

"How about quidditch?" James suggested.

"sure/okay/fine" they answered. They ran up the stairs and dropped their books, changed outfits in a second, grabbed their brooms and ran back downstairs. On the field they met, Remus and Lily were sitting under the tree that had view on the quidditch field. Tasha and Rose both were wearing knee length training pants and a loose T-shirt. Tasha's hair was in a bun and Rose now red hair in a high ponytail. James had simply taken his quidditch outfit while Albus and Sirius were wearing comfortable training clothes.

"How about Girls against Boys?" Tasha suggested.

The boys smiled at each other, "For a blind bet?" Sirius asked. The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure." said Rose.

"How will you guys play, we have three people for chaser and Albus also for seeker. Let's play that everyone can be keeper."

"I'm chaser and seeker, is that okay?" Lily asked Tasha, who nodded.

James let a snitch go and threw the big red ball at the girls " You get the ball." The girls smiled and were already high in the sky when the boys just stepped on their brooms. Tasha threw the ball and James was just in time to catch it.

"Nice catch, James." Tasha said, when he threw the ball to Sirius. Sirius threw the ball at Albus but Lily got between and caught, then tossing it at Tasha. Tasha threw the ball back and Lily scored.

After 30 minutes it was 320 against 40 for the girls. Suddenly Lily saw a flicker of gold right above the ground, she tossed the ball at Tasha for the last time and dove. Albus saw it and spurted but she got there first. Her fingers closed around the cold metal and she immediately pulled up. Lily jumped on the ground and Tasha next to her, they high-fived and were smiling madly.

"470 against 40! " Lily shouted.

Lily Evans and Remus joined them. "You were amazing!" Remus shouted from far.

"Yeah, you sure showed them!" Lily Evans said when she stood beside them. The boys stood unbelieving that they could have lost against two girls. The girls grinned and looked at them.

"Why weren't you in the team last year, Tasha?" Sirius asked.

Tasha shrugged "Didn't want to be the only girl in the team, but I think that's covered this year." She looked at Rose. "You're trying out right?"

"Of course, can't let Davi have all the fun and glory." She smiled at Albus, who snorted.

* * *

Preview: "Teddy?"

"Get stuffed Malfoy!"

"Oh Flower, that just broke my heart."

I wish for...

Malfoy with Potter

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review!!


End file.
